onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shiki
| }}| jva=Naoto Takenaka| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Kinjishi, , is a notorious pirate who is known to be the first prisoner to have ever escaped Impel Down. He was a pirate that wreaked havoc during Roger's time and is the main antagonist of the 10th One Piece Movie. His name, Kinjishi, means "golden lion." Appearance Kinjishi is a pirate dressed in yellow traditional Japanese clothes. He has golden mane-like hair and on the top of his head is what appears to be part of steering wheel fashioned in a way that it looks like a top knot. He has swords for prosthetic legs for which he can easily stand upon without much trouble. His overall design resembles a typical shogun. Abilities Kinjishi apparently has some sort of ability that allows him to levitate things such as ships, as well as himself, allowing flight. It is currently unknown if this is related to his Devil Fruit power or not. While he is confirmed to be a Devil Fruit user, the name and abilities of it have yet to be revealed. Kinjishi is also capable of sending slashes from his sword legs in a Rankyaku like fashion. History Twenty years ago, Kinjishi was the first prisoner to escape from the great prison Impel Down. He escaped the prison by cutting off his own shackled legs. Because of this event, Sengoku states it was a serious mistake on their part to let him escape.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 530 and Episode 425, Kinjishi is stated to be the first prisoner to escape Impel Down.One Piece Anime - Episode 426, Kinjishi is shown to have escaped from his cell by cutting off his own legs. Trivia *A fan noticed the Kinjishi being mentioned and asked Oda if the character was one and the same with the character in the movie. Oda confirmed that the two characters were one and the same, and explained more about him. Originally, Oda wanted to include Kinjinshi to be mentioned during the meeting between Shanks and Whitebeard. He however held back because he thought it might be too much info for readers and confusing. At the time also, he did not know that the story about the pirate who caused havoc during Roger's time would be made into a movieSBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 55, Fan question: Is Kinjinshi of the movie one and the same as the one mentioned by Sengoku. *Oda personally selected Takenaka for Kinjishi due to his large range of character roles. *Kinjishi will be have his first manga appearance in the upcoming "One Piece Kan-Zero". In this bonus gift from One Piece: Strong World will depict the world of One Piece from 20 years ago - in particular his fight against the Pirate King Gold Roger and it will be directly related to the plot of the movie Anime News Network - Eiichiro Oda's One Piece Episode 0 Manga to be Animated. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2009-11-02/eichiro-oda-one-piece-episode-0-to-be-animated References Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:stub Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users